Tabletop Adventures: Episode 1
by Telethryl
Summary: Follow 'Captain' Brooster Min 'The Grin', Kythix, Corporal Callahan 'Longshot' Brovak, Professor Dolfut Grausuk, and Jedi Sillis Fey'ra as they attempt to locate a legendary treasure, long lost to the galaxy. A novelization of the Star Wars Tabletop game my group is playing. Set in the Old Republic Era. Rated M for language.


**I do not own the Star Wars Universe.**

**TableTop Adventures: Episode 1**

**Prologue**

_**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**_

Nar Shaddaa was normally a seedy moon but this cantina was taking it to a new level. It looked as if it were cleaned very rarely and the only things worth looking at were the scantily dressed women dancing upon various surfaces. Just the way they liked it, the two men entering decided slightly smugly.

The first was a human of a short and portly shape, with a bald head and several teeth that gleamed unnaturally in the neon lights. His bushy dark brown mustache stuck out to the side like the ends of frayed brooms, which only partially covered up the mass of scarring covering the left side of his face and forced half of his mouth up into a smile. Small pieces of metal webbed across the scar past his metallic left eye and to his cybernetic ear. He was dressed in an outfit that resembled most of the others in the seedy cantina; an off white wife-beater covered in a spacers jacket, along with baggy pants.

The second man was only assumed as a man by the people looking at the two. His tiny body was a foot and a half shorter than his companion and covered in a canvas-like robe. He had taken the liberty of modifying the robe (unlike the rest of his uniform race), giving it a beautiful dark green trim around the sleeve edges and the hood. A metal band with a groove along it hung from his wrist, a droid eye hanging along the track that allowed it to stay under his wrist at all times. The only thing visible from under that hood was his glowing golden eyes.

These two were 'Captain' Brooster Min 'The Grin' (so named from his unfortunate scarring and several shiny golden teeth) and Kythix. Or, as they liked to call each other, Mech and Tech.

They sat down at a table in the corner. Kythix had luckily found them a job not long ago and they were supposed to meet the contact in the cantina. It was great news considering they hadn't had a job for several weeks and were in need of the money.

A woman entering the Cantina caught their attention. It wasn't as if seeing women enter such a place were uncommon, but she was heading straight for them and was the type of woman that would never approach them under normal circumstances.

She was dressed in leather from toe to waist, and over her tastelessly revealing top she wore a standard spacers jacket. She sat at their table without an invitation, so the two could only assume that she was their contact.

"I believe you're the esteemed gentlemen that I was supposed to be talking with about business," she said lightly, looking between the two.

Brooster looked around the room, taken aback. "'Esteemed gentlemen'? Is she talkin' ta us?"

She didn't respond to his remark at all. "Alright, look. I have a need, as apparently my eyes are bigger than my hold right now, as I've promised to do two jobs. Originally I could make it happen because of the time constraints and the like. The first job was for a bunch of rich folk and they really wanted to sweeten the deal and make me do it faster. Normally I would have dropped the second job but it's a for a bunch of people in the core worlds, and you know how that is. So this is how it is. I need a shipment of tennis shoes and purses shipped to the core worlds."

Brooster looked at her incredulously. That hardly sounded like a smuggling job. "What?"

The woman held her hands up in defense. "They're knock offs."

"Ah."

"It's a legit smuggle," she assured him. "I got eighty-five metric tons of this shit."

"Are dey like, two shoes? Cause I don't tink dats gonna fit on our ship," Brooster asked glancing at Kythix. The Jawa simply shrugged.

"You…" The woman's eyebrow twitched. "I've already rigged them up to where they're going to look like your taking a load of onions and cabbages."

The smuggler nodded. "A'ight."

She offered them a price then, fair-ish but ridiculously low. Brooster countered with another price and the three struggled to come to a conclusion for several long minutes. In the end they settled on a price that no one was happy with, but got them all an almost fair amount of money.

"My ship, _The Filthy Whore_, is docked at slip 37B," the woman informed them after they had come to a conclusion. They looked at her oddly. "She's not pretty but she's fast, just like the name implies. Bring your ship over and we'll get the loading droid going for you."

They all stood. "A'ight."

She was already walking away from them when she paused and turned back around. "Oh. As standard protocol, if you betray me, ya backstab me, I'm gonna track ya down, find you, kill you, kill your brothers, your sisters, the last three people you fucked, and ten people who look like you. Savvy?"

Brooster looked at her oddly. "Really? T'ere's more people dat look like me? And quite honestly, are ya stoppin' at ten wit him?" He thrust a slightly pudgy thumb at Kythix. "I mean, dat's settin' da bar low. I've seen his clan."

The woman just rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

It doesn't take the two smugglers long to get their ship moved to the correct area. Like the woman had said, her ship wasn't all that much to look at. Kythix could spot several things on the outside that appeared to not even be real. He didn't even want to know what was on the inside.

A Rodian was standing beside a loader droid when they got there. "Are you the ass fuckers who are gonna be taking this?" the Rodian asked in the usual, unpleasant Rodian way.

"Yeah, we're takin' it."

The Rodian looked at the loader droid before nodding to the smugglers ship, _Lucky Break_. "Start backing up the boxes."

"Understood." The loader droid said mechanically, shuffling his way over to the numerous crates and hefting them onto the ship.

Brooster and Kythix moved over to the stack and Brooster pulled out his scanner, moving over the boxes. From what he was reading, everything seemed pretty accurate. They watched him loading it until almost all of the boxes were packed, and it was then that the two realized something.

The boxes were a total of eighty-five metric tons and the regular hold on the ship could only hold eighty. They would have to load the last five into the smuggling compartment themselves. "We'll get da last five ourselves," Brooster told the Rodian.

"The last five?" The Rodian repeated. "What, having size problems? Are you trying to compensate for something?"

There was a moment of silence as the three incredibly short people looked at each other, and the humor was not lost on the smugglers.

* * *

From space, the planet looked beautiful. There was a good amount of watery blue to mix with the browns and greens of the lands masses. Ships zoomed to and from the planet fairly frequently. This was not one of those big city planets but it wasn't exactly ill-equipped either.

It was in one of these brown spots on the planet that was interesting that morning. It was the young kind of mountain with beautiful scenic forests that was a pretty good distance from civilization. Birds scattered to the air suddenly at a loud shout coming from one of the larger clearings.

Callahan couldn't have been more… annoyed? Frustrated? He was having trouble pinning the exact emotion down. Dozens of men in uniforms that, at one point in time, had been pristine in their cleanliness. But now they were caked in muck and mud.

They were not the focus of Callahan's emotions at the moment. His eyes were locked on one particular soldier, one whose name he had learned quite well over the past few weeks. "God damn it, Toby! Can't you do anything right?"

Toby had loaded the clip to his blaster rifle in backwards. This was only the most recent in the string of terribly wrong things this man had done. It was getting on Callahan's last nerve; it felt as if that little vein in his forehead were about to explode. If the planet weren't trying to bump up their security, Callahan wouldn't even be there.

"Hey Longshot, how's it going?"

Callahan turned to the man who had snuck up on him, recognizing the voice instantly. "Don't call me Longshot, sergeant."

The man, Maximus, nodded. He was a older gentleman with silver hair, a few battle scars and a bit of a squint. "How's it going, corporal?"

"Well, I've been babysitting a bunch of babyface asswipes that can't tell their dicks from a hole in the ground," he replied, frustration creeping into his voice like a bad rash. "How do you think it's been going? Three weeks of absolute moronity and I've been trying to beat the stupid out of them."

Maximus eyed his friend. "Huh."

"What?"

"You got _fat_," the sergeant said with a smile.

"You got _old_," Callahan replied without missing a beat. It was good to be around one of his old squad members. "What are you doing out in the ass-crack of nowhere?"

"I'm offering you a job," Maximus said easily, hooking his fingers into his belt loops.

Callahan quirked an eyebrow. "I've got a job." Hadn't he just been complaining about it?

Practically reading his mind, his friend said, "And it's treating you so well."

Over Maximus' shoulder Callahan saw Toby fall off one of the training course walls. For the fourth time. Callahan just whipped out his rifle and started shooting stun rounds at the troops. "I don't give a damn if your ass cheeks are asleep, run boy, run!"

"You've been out in the woods to long," Maximus observed.

"Well, how are you offering me a job?"

"I got one with the RSC."

That was the private military corporation that Callahan worked for. That was certainly a surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, they've got a lady that smells of the corp sec that needs a babysit run. It's a CCR." A coffee and cake run, easy business. Callahan made a noise of understanding. "Or you could stay out here with these lovely ladies and enjoy the lovely sounds of nature."

The sound of something exploding interrupted the conversation. "I'm okay!" They heard Toby call. Vein threatening to burst again, Callahan whipped out his rifle, took aim, and fired several times. Each stun round hit Toby square in several different key areas.

Callahan slung his rifle back onto his back and walked over to a large box. "I'm sorry, there's something you need for training them."

Maximus eyed the box curiously. "Alright."

A large almost mini gun style weapon was hefted from the crate. "It's got three settings: pain, more pain, and 'oh god'. I set it to 'oh god' for them."

"Oh, I've got a little bit of gear for you too." Maximus pulled a bag from his things. "You gotta wear a suit, son."

"I'm wearing a suit."

The older man grinned. "Oh no, this is a special suit. A _monkey_ suit." It was easy to hear that the man was greatly amused by this simply by the way he spoke. "You gotta clean up, you gotta get your hair done, you gotta get your shoes all shiny, and then you gotta walk around behind this chick and smile all pretty. Cause that's what those corp secs like, they like their boys pretty."

The ride back to civilization was uncomfortable while wearing a monkey suit. He didn't bother to look at the scenery much, instead opting shift to making sure his bag was packed to his liking and fidgeting with the stupid outfit.

He was greeted by two smartly dressed women when he arrived amongst people again; a pretty human with shiny golden hair and trim figure, and an equally trim blue Twi'lek woman with eyebrows tattooed onto her face.

"Ah, excellent." The human said when she caught sight of him. "Corporal Brovak, is it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent. I am Nomi Tonis," she introduced. "Your PMC came highly recommended for your discretion and competency. I hope we will have a profitable interaction."

She sure did speak formally. "What does the job actually entail?"

"You will be taking over the job of chief of security while I travel from planet to planet," she informed him. "Most of these places will be quite civilized as they are either core worlds or mid rim."

Sounded easy enough. "Alright."

"Some of the places, however, I will be dealing with individuals of, say, a less than ill repute," Tonis continued. "And I've always found that a young lady's most perfect accessory in these circumstances is a leeringly large man who is obviously good with a gun behind her."

"Yes ma'am." He certainly agreed, but he could also see that she and the woman behind her were armed. Their clothes seemed specifically tailored to conceal the blasters hidden on them, but they were definitely armed.

Tonis straightened her stance. "I understand you were originally assigned to something."

"It's been handled." Thank god. Toby was someone else's problem now.

"Excellent. When will you be ready to leave?" She inquired, pleased.

"I have my kit ready."

Tonis nodded. "Then we will be leaving shortly. Lieutenant, please show the corporal to the ship," she directed at the woman behind her.

"Yes mum."

* * *

Four eyes were more than enough to tell him that his students were only partially understanding what he was saying. Dolfut Grausuk consit'ered himself more of a research and dig kind of person, so teaching soft-headed students was not something he particularly enjoyed.

It was with bated breath that he awaited word on the dig grant he had requested. It would be his chance to get away from the charted and go find new things to marvel at. To not be around the students that barely paid attention.

With one hand writing excitedly on the board and the other holding his textbook, he could write and teach all at the same time. Every once in a while he would glance up the students, notice only a few were taking notes, and go back to teaching.

It bothered him, yes, but the second exam was coming up. Students that weren't paying attention to his lectures or taking notes would likely leave the class soon when they learn of their not-so great marks.

The door creaking open drew his attention to both the door and the clock. The clock told him there was still a bit of time before the class ended and the door told him one of the older, seasoned professors was standing there.

He was a shorter man with a round nose who was looking rather nervous as he looked around the room. His name was professor Bodgely and Dolfut knew him fairly well. It was rumored among the students that he was older than some of the buildings he taught in and he wore actual glasses instead of getting his eyes fixed surgically.

"Read pages five hundred forty-six through six hundred and you may leave," Dolfut informed the class. Ignoring their collective groans, he practically bounded over to Professor Bodgely, hoping for word on the grant. Maybe he would be able to find new knowledge!

"Hello Professor Grausuk," Bodgely greeted. "Wonderful day, isn't it? How are your classes going?"

"Is there any word?" Dolfut asked excitedly, unable to contain himself and kowtow to normal social graces.

"Were you talking about the faculty meeting?" Bodgely questioned. There was slight pause as the request registered completely. "Oh yes. Why don't we go for a walk?" He asked, eyes flickering towards the door. Having a solid three feet in height over his colleague, Dolfut stooped slightly as he followed him, taking one step for every five of his and occasionally threatening to overrun him. "You know about the war and the politics, and the way things are. Well, you know with the senate and the budget and every year they meet to discuss it…"

"I believe the phrase is 'cut to the chase'," Dolfut tried.

Bodgely nodded nervously. "Unfortunately with the budget and the way things are this year, we have to refuse the money for your grant."

Dolfut visibly deflated.

"It was a wonderful idea," he placated as best he could, "but I'm afraid we don't have the credits right now… it's all going to the troops and the medicine, and rebuilding. We just can't fund a dig off-planet right now."

"I understand." Dolfut tried to hide his dejected face. "I have work to get back to." He just wanted to get back to his research in his office.

"Ah… yes, as do I," Bodgely agreed, relieved the news had gone, at least partially, well.

Long strides brought him farther and farther from the short old man. He crammed into his tiny office with relative ease. It was small enough that he could reach anywhere in the room without getting up from his chair, but it probably helped that his arms were longer than most humanoids.

Bnarie, an explorer droid shaped like a canine and the size of a womprat, made a mechanical squeal as he picked up his masters mood. _"What's wrong?" _Dolfut was able to translate.

"We didn't get the grant money," he informed his metal friend. Two of his hands reached up to pour himself a cup of tea while the other two began to get to work writing about his research. Bnarie whined again, consoling him. "It's all right, old comrade" the Eirrauc assured weakly. "We'll get our chance to adventure again, someday…" With a heavy sigh, Dolfut slunk as well as he could manage into his office chair.

As much as the professor loved to teach the masses of all he'd learned in life, true fulfillment came for him only when navigating new worlds, excavating buried treasures, uncovering hidden wonders. For now, though, grading term papers would have to do.

He was only able to work for perhaps a dozen minutes before there was a knock on the door. Without looking up from what he was doing, one of his lower arms reached back to open the door. His second set of eyes glanced back and he did a double take.

It was two women and a man Dolfut was very familiar with. Immediately, Dolfut's body language snapped, telling them all without saying anything how pleased he was to see the man again. "Callahan 'Longshot' Brovak!" Dolfut greeted before tucking into himself slightly. "Oh wait, he doesn't like to be called that..." He was way more used to reading names than hearing them spoken and every last one of Callahan's files read 'Longshot', so it was stuck in his head.

It didn't hurt that Callahan usually brought money or jobs, either. Based on the women with him he could assume this wasn't a social call, since Callahan didn't have a wife or significant woman to speak of.

"Don't call me 'Longshot'," Callahan said automatically, though his tone clearly said he wasn't as concerned as he'd normally have been. A few more days around Dolfut and the scholar would gradually remember not to do it. "You never change, do you?"

Tonis extended her hand to the Professor. "Professor Grausuk, I am Nomi Tonis. I apologize for coming in without an appointment, however, if I could have a moment of your time-"

Dolfut was already waving several of his hands. "Please, please, no appointments necessary for the business that you likely bring_._"

Tonis didn't blink at the enthusiastic outburst. "I represent a client who is a patron of the arts and sciences that has been very interested in some of your work. He is actually a fan of several of your papers."

"Dear god, he was able to make it through any of them? I get a lot of complaints." Dolfut said with mild surprise.

Tonis nodded slightly. "Yes, he is quite the voracious reader. As such, he's been tracking some interesting developments in archaeology. There's an area that he was most interested in having the knowledge expanded. So much so, that he's willing to fund a dig for it."

"I believe the colloquialism is 'I'm your guy'," Dolfut said enthusiastically.

"I don't wish to rush you or anything on this matter," Tonis continued. "I understand that a professor of your esteem stature and obvious import has obviously already been promised to several projects."

"Bnarie, please pack my bags," the Professor requested. He was pleased to find the droid had already started doing so, grabbing things from all manner of shelves and tucking them up inside his metal body. "I can fulfill this request within the day. Please just direct me to where to go."

"I know you have to get your affairs in order so I'll give you a day to get things." Tonis could barely get through her sentence with the various interruptions Dolfut was giving. He wanted to go _now_.

She had him at 'hello'. "I will be present wherever you ask me to be later this afternoon."

"Well, if you'll excuse me I need to contact my client. He will be most interested in the fact that you are taking the job." She turned away from them all then and placed a hand to her ear. _"Yes sir, I have made contact with the scholar." _A tiny pause._ "He has already accepted the job." _

The professor's head cocked ever so slightly. Her speech had changed and she was speaking something Dolfut recognized as Sill Baslisti. He was fairly confident that Tonis didn't actually know he spoke the language, so he simply sipped his tea.

There was a slight pause._ "Yes, he has been briefed. He has the data."_ Another pause. _"Yes." _She stiffened. _"They haven't been very… open." _She stiffened again. _"Yes, sir, I understand. However, I'm not necessarily the best-" _A slightly longer pause. _"Well, they haven't been very- no sir… Yes sir, I do… Yes sir." _She stiffened once again_. "Yes sir."_

* * *

A light 'thud' came from the dirt as she landed, her reptilian toes splaying to soften the landing. After a second she straightened up, showing off her tall height and oddly jointed legs. Her off-white pants were tucked into cloth that criss-crossed its way from her feet up to her knee. Dark wavy hair flowed to her shoulder blades, covered at the top in a red bandanna; something which also covered the top her long fanged bone mask. Her dark red skin made the light blue bracelet on her left wrist very visible on her bare arms. She was Sillis Fey'ra, a Kaleesh Jedi Padawan.

Her yellow eyes, the only things visible from beneath her mask, went to the man standing a few feet away. He was perhaps half a head shorter than her with green skin and large completely black eyes. A good many tendrils, fourteen she knew, came from the back of his head and he wore the robes of a Jedi atop off-white and brown clothes. Her Nautolan Jedi master of Knight rank, Faas Kirian.

They had been up in the hilly/mountainous regions of Tython for six hours now and Sillis had spent the entirety of that time climbing, running, and always moving. And while Tython was a beautiful planet with a picturesque landscape, Sillis had long since stopped seeing its beauty. She saw possible tests and exercises everywhere.

"Good," Faas said in a tone that clearly stated they weren't done. She was hardly surprised. He motioned behind her and she turned to look at the mountain in the distance. "Your next task will be to climb that mountain."

Warily, Sillis eyed the distance between herself and the towering object before eyeing the rock itself. It was ridiculously far away and looked like it was towering over the serene landscape.

"Oh, and you must do it by nightfall."

Shocked (though she knew she shouldn't be), she turned back to him. They had already been training for six hours! Not even bothering to sigh she simply said, "okay." Quickly, she stooped to pick up her robe and slung it over her shoulder before she took off full speed down the hill.

It was hours later when Sillis pulled herself up that last part of the cliff face only a little behind Faas. Without her knowing, about halfway up the mountain he had started to pull her backpack down using the Force, weighing his young Padawan down. She was exhausted.

The sight that greeted her was a surprise; a crystal clear set of waterfalls dropping into a pool Faas was submerging his head in. Carefully, Sillis picked her way over to the pool and sat atop her feet beside her master. She bent to take a drink as well though from her cupped hands, not needing nearly as much as her aquatic master. It was the most refreshing water she had ever tasted.

The area felt of the Force in a way most other places didn't, so she was already preparing to meditate when Faas instructed her to do so. Eyes closed and head bowed, Sillis let go of all she was thinking about. The calm nothing swirled about her peacefully.

Until, that it, she became aware of a nagging pull. She could feel a cave a short ways away starting to glow with the Force and it was tugging at her in an attempt to bring her closer. Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced over in its direction.

Torn, she fidgeted as she tried to look discreetly between the cave and Faas. Her fingers curled around each other ceaselessly and every few seconds she shifted in her seat, the nagging getting more insistent.

"You seem restless." Faas opened his eyes and looked at her, innocently awaiting a response.

Sillis opened her mouth to speak but closed it, hesitating as she once again looked to the cave. "Um… that cave over there…"

Feigning surprise, he turned to regard it. "Oh yes, I had forgotten that was here." He looked back to his Padawan. "What about it?"

"It's pulling me," she explained, feeling a little silly. "I feel like I need to go to it."

"Then go," Faas responded simply.

They were both still for a moment. Finally, Sillis placed her hands on the ground and put her weight into them, raising her legs off of the ground before placing her feet flat and standing up. With one last glance at Faas (who was watching her with a well-concealed smile), she made her way over to the cave.

As she walked into it she noticed that it seemed bigger on the inside, stretching further back than the mountain should have allowed. It only served to make her cautious as she traversed father into its misty depths.

Shapes were beginning to form out of the mist, soon taking on the forms of two women, a man, and an oddly shaped alien she vaguely recognized. One of the women and the smaller male were blurry in the mist, so it was hard to make them out. She didn't try. If the Force didn't want her to see _them_, she would focus on who it did want her to see.

"I will be present wherever you ask me to be later this afternoon," the familiar alien was saying. His entire body was quivering with excitement.

The human of the two women looked pleased. She was a professional and trim woman with a kind of shiny gold hair that only came from more work than most people were willing to put into it. Her long bangs reached her chin but was cut short to her head in the back."Well, if you'll excuse me I need to contact my client. He will be most interested in the fact that you are taking the job."

She turned away from them all then and placed a hand to her ear. When the blond woman turned around her clothes morphed from the elegant business woman into that of a Republic officer in blue and white. The shadow she cast was becoming the shape of another person, clearly not the woman, and the only thing that was distinct about it was the glowing red eyes it had.

_"Yes sir, I have made contact with the scholar."_ The familiar alien's head cocked ever so slightly as she spoke and he took a sip from his tea cup.

_"Well, how did it go?" _An ambiguous voice responded.

_"He has already accepted the job."_

_"Excellent. Have you given them the information they need?" _

_"Yes, he has been briefed. He has the data."_

_"Excellent. You need to move the time table up. Speak to the Jedi."_

The woman stiffened at the order. _"They haven't been very… open."_

_"We need them, considering the situation," _ the voice reminded her calmly.

She stiffened again, this time not quite as noticeably. _"Yes, sir, I understand. However, I'm not necessarily the best-"_

_"You're the one nearest. You're my asset in the area. Make it happen."_

_"Well, they haven't been very-"_

_"Is that an excuse, soldier?"_

_"No sir." _

_"Excellent. Make it happen. You understand the situation?"_

_"Yes sir, I do."_

_"You understand we need them for what's to happen on this dig, correct?" _

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Well, just be better." _Throughout the entire conversation the shadow had been getting larger, not in a menacing way, and had ended up larger than the person it was talking to.

The woman stiffened at the remark_. "Yes sir." _

The figures swirled and changed turning into Sillis herself and her master aboard a spaceship she had never seen before. Her double-bladed lightsaber was spinning through the air deflecting blaster bolts and Faas was pushing his hands, tossing the attackers around the room using the Force. She got the feeling that they were protecting innocents as she watched them move with intensity.

Once again the mist swirled and brought a new scene. A well dressed man appeared before her this time. It looked as though he had taken a human skull, carelessly cut the face off and placed it over his own, covering from his eyes to the top of his mouth. It was hard to tell if it was actually on his face or if it was a kind of misty symbolism, since everything was sort of out of phase.

His eyes were glowing with absolute hatred and even though his clothes were perfectly fine, around the seams and edges she could see signs of corruption and greed. When he moved his arm a maggot fell from his sleeve.

Faas appeared then, bound to something she couldn't really make out. He looked like he had definitely seen better days. Sillis' eyes widened and she knelt down in front of the image, dread starting to fill her. It was clear to her that he was hurt and though she felt no fear from him, she was worried.

From the feel of the scene she could tell the man had asked her master something but Faas just gave him a smile. The response to the smile overtook Sillis like a truck. Hatred boiled up in the man enough that he started quivering and she could see the maggots start rolling out of his clothes.

The guy in the mask was radiating fear alongside his hatred. It was clear that it wasn't fear of her master, but fear of something else.

The mist swirled, consuming the images. Sillis stared at where her master had been for a moment longer before getting up and continuing her walk through the cave. As new images started to appear, she glanced over her shoulder one final time.

A group of people appeared before her. Some of the people she recognized, like herself and the familiar alien. She could feel an aura coming from each of the people, and could feel that each person was a game piece being put on a board. The group she stood amongst were generally white pieces and she couldn't make it out, but she could feel there were others, black pieces, being put on the board as well.

All of the people were replaced by yet another scene. It was the familiar alien and a ginger woman she had never seen before were running through a puzzle, towards the end. There were individuals who were trying to stop them from reaching their goal and hurt them. It felt to her as if the will of the Force was that they needed to be protected.

Sillis blinked as the last of the images disappeared. The cave suddenly seemed much smaller, only the size of one of the rooms in the temple. Confused, she looked around. By her estimation she had been walking for forty-five minutes, give or take a few, so how in the world..?

Her eyes swept around the cave again and she took an unsure step back. Her hand lifted slightly as she looked, her finger following her gaze. Finally she turned and exited slowly, throwing one final look over her shoulder.

Faas was waiting for her when she stepped out, standing as calm as he always did. "Is something the matter?" He asked, noting her discomfort.

"Yes." She paused, unsure how to continue. The visions, one of them in particular, had left her shaken and she was having trouble collecting her thoughts.

"Would you like to speak about it on the way back down?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes."

* * *

Links for images of player characters can be found on my profile.


End file.
